Insomnie
by Immortal-Nemesis
Summary: Respirer. Se tourner. S'étirer. Ne pas oublier de respirer. Chasser l'angoisse. Ne surtout pas hurler, sinon il va se réveiller, petit ange blond.


Titre : Insomnie

Note : UA, ne tient aucun compte des tomes de la série. Histoire assez malsaine. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

Respirer. Se tourner. S'étirer. Ne pas oublier de respirer. Chasser l'angoisse. Ne surtout pas hurler, sinon il va se réveiller, petit ange blond.

Itachi se redressa dans son lit. Il n'en peut plus de regarder les aiguilles tourner indéfiniment. L'angoisse est là, elle est toujours là. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il cherche ses comprimés sur la table de nuit mais sa vision se brouille. Le silence le trouble. Se tournant de l'autre côté, il aperçoit ce petit corps blond, alors il sait qu'il a fait une connerie et une belle. S'envoyer en l'air avec un inconnu, un prostitué qui plus est n'est pas si grave, mais ce blond là, c'est différent. Lui qui s'était promis de ne pas le traiter comme les autres. Il se hait, a envie de déchirer son propre corps si cela pouvait tout arranger.

Il transpire et tremble. Son corps est las, rompu, comme battu, mais son esprit s'agite, il voudrait tellement dormir. Dormir pour oublier, ne plus se réveiller. Et l'angoisse est toujours là. Il a mal à en crever, mal au cœur, il a l'impression de se déchirer de toutes parts. Il n'a jamais de répit. Il ne veut plus de ses cachets, sa vie en dépend, mais il a trop l'impression de se perdre. Seul Naruto peut le faire tenir, mais il a tout gâché. La preuve que l'ombre prend le dessus.

Il se lève, vers la salle de bain. Il tient à peine debout. Convulsant à moitié, il se retient difficilement au lavabo. La psyché lui renvoi l'image d'un fantôme, comme un cadavre blafard. Ses longs cheveux pendent misérablement autour d'un visage émacié par l'insomnie et aux yeux vides et cernés. Il ne reste pas longtemps face au miroir, c'est dangereux.

Il n'ose regarder son corps, marqué par cette soirée, il ne veut pas voir les marques de la passion. Pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Il faut se débarrasser des preuves. Un vertige le fait tomber, il se recroqueville en position fœtal sur le tapis de bain et s'autorise des larmes amères. Comme si l'autre pouvait entendre.

_Que tu es faible mon pauvre…_

Non ! Pas maintenant ! Tais-toi ! Itachi se redresse et titube jusqu'à la baignoire, le monde tourne et la nausée monte. Il se penche et vomis, vomis le sang et la chair. La chair !

_Pourquoi me rejettes-tu ? Je viens de t'offrir ce que tu désirais au plus profond de toi…_

Menteur ! Usurpateur ! Il ne peut que regarder fixement sa déjection, et vomir à nouveau. Il a l'impression de mourir à petit feu, d'un feu qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Culpabilité, regrets, haine de soi, tout se mélange. Quand cela finira-t-il ?

_La culpabilité est un sac de brique, Itachi. Il te suffit de le poser et de continuer ta route…_

Il se relève et part en direction de la chambre, titubant. Les larmes entravent son regard, il a goût acide dans la bouche. S'il peut prendre ses cachets, l'autre se taira…peut être. Il se tourne et se trouve face aux vitres de la baie du salon. A l'intérieur, son reflet est emprisonné…Non ! Ce visage au rictus effrayant, au regard sadique ce n'est pas lui ! Itachi s'écarte brutalement, et continue en direction de la chambre à quatre pattes. Il lui semble entendre le ricanement de l'autre. Surtout ne pas lui laisser le contrôle.

Il s'arrête et se met en boule. Respirer. Ne pas oublier de respirer. Ne pas hurler. Ne pas paniquer. Le chasser.

Mais l'autre est robuste. Il se moque des pitoyables tentatives d'Itachi. Il ricane. Itachi ouvre les yeux et tombe sur sa propre image, assise dans son fauteuil, dans une position obscène. Il ne voit pas ses lèvres bouger mais il distingue clairement sa voix sournoise dans son esprit.

_Tu ne peux fuir, mon misérable colocataire. Tu ne peux me chasser. Je suis toi et tu le sais. Tu pourras me supplier, me haïr, je ferais toujours ce que je souhaite. Ne vois-tu pas que je peux t'offrir ce que tu souhaites ?_

L'autre se lève et le prend par la main, il ne peut que le suivre, son corps ne lui appartient plus. Que cela cesse ! Il l'emmène vers la chambre, vers le corps, le corps ! Non ! Naruto ! Naruto !

_Cesse donc de geindre ! Rappel toi, souviens toi. Son corps contre le tien, ses gémissements de plaisirs, puis sa douleur, ses hurlements de peur. Souviens-toi la fragilité de sa chair, le goût de son sang._

Itachi fixe le cadavre de Naruto. Les bleus sur son corps, les traces de morsures, l'angle bizarre de ses os brisés. La chair déchirée, dévorée. Cadavre rompu par l'appétit insatiable de son lui obscur. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Sa lumière dans la nuit, son petit ange.

_Ah si tu t'entendais ! Quelles sont ces pensées mièvres à souhait ? Tu l'as tué de la plus belle façon. Dévoré d'amour et de désir, n'est-ce pas là la plus belle des fin ?_

Silence. Tais-toi ! Je vais me faire enfermer. L'isolement me protégera de toi ! Itachi tombe face contre terre. Une douleur terrible le tenaille au ventre. Les convulsions, résultat de sa lutte intérieure, se font sentir de plus en plus fort. Il est au bord du gouffre. Il faut lutter !

_Lutter, voyez-vous ça. Mais Ita-chan, tu es un perdant. Tu n'as même pas su protéger ton aimé face à moi. Tu es pitoyable, misérable ! J'ai éliminé ta famille, tous ces prostitués. Et même ton si précieux petit frère. Qu'il fut doux de le briser en mille éclats._

Itachi s'abandonna à la douleur. Il baissa les bras. Il est faible c'est vrai. Aucune volonté. Il a tué tous ceux qu'il aimait. Les larmes viennent, amères. A quoi bon vivre ? L'autre est trop fort. Le feu s'éteint sous la morsure du froid. La lumière se perd dans l'obscurité. Plutôt mourir. Mais, auras t'il la force ? Ses cachets, maintenant inefficace face à l'autre, n'ont même pas le pouvoir de l'endormir. Pas de corde dans les placards, pas de balcon assez haut.

_Quel lâche tu es vraiment. Tu passes en revue tous les moyens sauf l'unique, le plus commun. Mais tu as trop peur. Pitoyable colocataire que tu es. Auras-tu la force de trancher tes poignets ? De répandre ton sang hors de ton corps ?_

Bien sur que non. L'autre le connaît tellement. Itachi relève la tête. Son double le regarde sérieusement, le visage seulement déformé par un rictus malsain. Il le voit se lever, et s'avancer vers lui. Il sait qu'il n'est qu'une illusion, et pourtant. Au bout de tout ce temps, il se dit qu'il est bien inutile de lutter. Il revoit son frère, à terre, des larmes aux yeux. Il l'avait torturé. Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, il était tombé dans les opales vitrées par la douleur du petit être brisé à ses pieds. Horrifié par ses actes, il l'avait pris doucement contre lui, et l'avait bercé en sanglotant. Sasuke, lui avait sourit, sourit ! Et lui avait dit, dans souffle, « Je t'aime quand même, et te pardonne ». Puis s'était éteint. Itachi repense douloureusement au temps durant lequel il était resté comme ça, le corps de son frère dans les bras, le berçant, lui chantant des chansons, lui caressant les cheveux.

Maintenant que ses mains sont tachées du sang de son aimé et de son frère, qu'a-t-il à attendre de la vie ? Et de la mort ? Rien ne l'attend nulle part. Aucun ami sur terre, aucune place au Paradis. L'Enfer l'accepterait-il ? Peut être pas. Que faire, où aller ? Rester là, alanguie sur le sol, couvert de sang, cadavre vide et émacié au pied du lit de torture du blond, et de tant d'autre avant lui. Tous des prostitués, comédiens de la tombée du jour. Sans famille. Sans avenir. Mais ils ne méritaient pas de finir ainsi.

_Il est un peu tard pour les remords non ? _

Oui. Beaucoup trop tard.

_Laisse-les. Abandonne-toi à moi. Je peux t'offrir une vie meilleure. Dans l'oubli, le sommeil. Je vivrai pour toi. Tu n'existeras plus._

De toute façon, après avoir perdu l'esprit, il finira bien par perdre son corps. L'autre n'abandonnera jamais. A quoi bon se battre. Il se noie dans les remords, la peur, et le dégoût de lui-même constamment. Personne n'est là, pas une main tendu pour le sortir de l'abysse. Pourquoi rester ?

_De toute façon, j'arrive et tu ne peux rien y faire. _

C'est vrai. L'autre le regarde capituler avec une immense satisfaction. Itachi le voit s'agenouiller, lui prendre le menton durement. Il se voit dans ses yeux, maigre, pâle, misérable. Il est un poison, il est la lèpre personnifié, la peste, se faufilant dans les failles de ce monde, dévorant, et répandant le sang sur son passage. Contre ses lèvres, il sent la bouche de son autre lui se presser, puis sa langue sa faufiler pour un baiser passionné et humiliant. Il se laisse faire, totalement soumis, signant sa reddition. Avec un sourire malsain, l'autre lui mord les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

_Nous allons faire de grandes choses ensembles, Ita-chan. _

_

* * *

_

_Navrée pour la mise en page, mais ce cher site refuse catégoriquement les espaces inter-ligne. J'espère que cela vous à plu. A la prochaine.  
_


End file.
